


Horangi~ ♡

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Cat Hybrid Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hybrid Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: Who knew that the famous assassin is such a doting lover to his cat hybrid husband?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hi here I am writing another chaptered fic uwu I hope I can finish this maybe I'll write around 3-5 chapters :>

Tiger; that’s what he is; killing untamed lions in the society. Feared and respected at the same time. From one shot kills to bloody corpses, no one escapes the ruthless assassin. He was hired by different criminal organizations – mafias, yakuza, gang, and even the government officials. All of them were able to easily present brief cases containing thick piles of money just to avail his services. 

Well that was 5 years ago, even though he was proud of his zero failure, he still decided to quit being a murderer and transformed into a cuddly tiger to his husband. He would always remember one of his mission where he was supposed to kill some bad guy who sells hybrid in the black market. After slashing his throat, he looked at the small boy trying to hide his small body. He didn’t know that there was one and the next thing he knew is he’s walking near the hybrid and hugging him close, whispering soothing words to calm him down. When he looked closer, he could see its black ears and tail that matches his eye color. He stopped shaking and is now sleeping due to exhaustion. The rational thing to do was to turn him into a hybrid shelter but it just happened that he took the cat home and take care of him. At that moment, he realized what warmth felt like and what he’s been missing all his life. 

The next morning, as he was busy preparing breakfast, he could hear footsteps nearing the kitchen, aware of the tiny kitten peeking while he’s cooking scrambled eggs and fried rice. 

“You can come out now, the breakfast is served” he said as he put down two plates in the table. The said cat hybrid flinched at the thought that the tiger hybrid knew he was there. He shyly walked closer to the table and smelled the mouth-watering food in front of him and cue his stomach growling from hunger because he was not able to eat anything last night. 

“Don’t be shy, I prepared enough food for the two of us” he said and started eating. Because of that, the cat hybrid didn’t hesitate to wolf down the food, munching non-stop until the last grain that made the assassin amused because of his rounded cheeks and chuckle at its cuteness. After the peaceful yet satisfying breakfast, the cat hybrid was busy licking his fingers when the tiger hybrid approached him and the feel a pang of fear remembering how scary he looked when he killed the bad guy, he was thankful though, because he was saved from being sold. 

“So, may I ask your name first?” the tiger said. “Kyungsoo, how about you? I haven’t properly thanked you for saving me” 

“Just call me Jongin. Nice to meet you and it just so happen that it was my target so no need to thank me” Kyungsoo wanted to protest but it’s as if there was something blocked in his throat that he was not able to reply. 

“Where do you came from? I can help you get there” Jongin suggested “I’m an orphan and when my parents died, I started to live on the streets until some people dragged me inside a van and the next thing I knew, those bad guys are planning to sell me to some rich man” Kyungsoo tried to stop his tears from falling as he remember thinking if it was the end for him that night. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Do you want to find a hybrid shelter then? They can take care of you there” Kyungsoo stopped and gave it a though. Surely that could help him and they can provide his needs, he can even find friends there but…there was something or a feeling that tells him not to leave. 

“Can’t I just stay here?” he asked to Jongin with a small voice, unsure of what would the tiger hybrid react. 

“You should not. I’m a dangerous man and it’s better if you wouldn’t associate yourself with me” Jongin replied. Kyungsoo felt sad at what he said but he decided to stay there. 

“I won’t meddle with your job I promise, I will do all the household chores and help you with your injuries, just let me stay here. I don’ want to be kidnapped again and well uh I can be…” what more? He needs to think “…I can be a good company! You won’t get lonely anymore with this big place and you have someone to talk to every time please let me stay please please ple—” 

“You’re not aware don’t you? You want to stay but I just want to remind you that I am an assassin. I kill people so that makes no difference to bad guys you fear of” Jongin said but Kyungsoo just shakes his head. 

“but- but you didn’t hurt me, you’re not like them, I won’t mind!” he admits, he wanted the cat hybrid to stay, maybe because there’s a part of him that longs for someone, a friend that he was not able to find as an assassin and the urge to make him leave is starting to be non-existent. Who can reject that cute sparkling eyes? He sighed and stood up to check on his phone in his room. Kyungsoo thought that Jongin would still make him leave but it stopped at the doorway. 

“Make sure you don’t regret that decision” he said and close the door. Kyungsoo blinked and a smile bloomed on his face as he realized that Jongin agreed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe he did regret a little about his decision. The place they are staying right now is a penthouse and boy cleaning the whole damn place makes Kyungsoo all sweaty and tired. It’s not that it is messy but there’s too many spider webs and dust. He thinks that Jongin might be using that for only a place to stay so he didn’t care exploring and taking care of other rooms. The time he finished cleaning and cooking, Jongin already got home and he excitedly welcomed him from the kitchen, wearing an oversized shirt (because he didn’t have any clothes), long tracking pants that reaches his feet, and pink apron with a penguin patch at the center. He’s actually shocked that there was a cute apron in there, remembering the time when he saw him cooking and not wearing an apron. 

“Welcome home! I cleaned and cooked dinner already, I’m sorry for not asking to borrow this. I don’t have any—” 

“It’s okay. I guess you need to go shopping tomorrow. Thank you for cleaning” Jongin gave him a smile and Kyungsoo mentally questioned on how can that man be the same person who can be scary, well he looks a bit though if you look at his big body build, big rounded ears, and long tail. As they eat in silence, Kyungsoo wanted to ask how his day went by but he thinks that with the job that Jongin has, he didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Boring isn’t it?” Jongin asked him. Kyungsoo looked and pouted at him as if wanting to disagree

“If you went to a shelter, you might be spending your day playing with others instead of doing house work” Jongin told him. 

“It’s not boring! I made myself busy today and I enjoyed it” he said. Jongin didn’t answer and just continue eating. He felt sad knowing that maybe Jongin didn’t want him and just being kind enough to not reject him. He didn’t realize that his eyes are starting to brim with tears that made Jongin feel alarmed. 

“Hey don’t cry did I do something wrong?” 

“No, I just, maybe you don’t want me here after all. You’re just being kind” he said. It’s not that, Jongin wanted to tell him. Jongin was actually happy that there was someone to welcome him home, to have someone to join him in dinner, he was so happy that he forgot on how tired he is because it took hours to chase his target and they even wrestled at the abandoned alley before he shot it in the head. 

“I don’t mind. It’s really fine and I’m thankful for doing all of this, I just don’t want you to feel caged or be a maid if you can enjoy more”

“I already enjoy being with you” Kyungsoo blurted out and they didn’t notice the redden cheeks of each other. He excused himself to wash the dishes while the tiger hybrid went to the bathroom and he was stunned to see how sparkly is and all the bottles are arranged and organized. Out of habit, he got out of the bathroom only wearing his pajamas and the moment he realized that there is someone in the penthouse, it was too late because Kyungsoo saw him and he didn’t know if he should be embarrassed first or laugh at how the cat actually stilled down with his mouth agape, he even loosens his hold of the rag. He did the latter though, his voice resonating inside the room and Kyungsoo also joined laughing at him even though his heart can’t stop beating rapidly. 

After saying good night and sleeping in their own room, it started raining that turned into a storm with winds that tapped the windows and thunder that lights up the dark room. Kyungsoo tried to put a pillow in his ears but since hybrids are sensitive to sound, he can still clearly hear the crashing sound that made him tremble. He needs to call Jongin but what should he ask for? It’s not like he can make him stop the thunder or something.  _ You want to sleep beside him _ is what his mind kept telling him but he can’t. Besides, will Jongin even want to? A particular loud thundering sound made him scream and it’s too late for him to cover his mouth.  _ Idiot  _

Minutes later, he heard a knock on his door and he knew it might wake Jongin from his sleep. 

“Kyungsoo, are you ok? Can I come in?” he asked “I-it’s ok you can come inside” it’s his house after all why would he say no. He opened the door and see Kyungsoo being covered in thick blanket both hands beside his ears. 

“Just as I thought, can’t sleep?” Kyungsoo can only nod and whimpered when he heard it again. Jongin walked towards him looking worried. “Want me to sleep beside you?” for the nth time, his eyes widen not expecting that Jongin will offer him and well, let’s just say that he can’t hide the way his tail kept flicking left and right that made Jongin joined him in bed. He made space with the queen sized bed and lay at the farthest side of the bed. Even though it’s just him being helped (or maybe to sleep in peace without someone screaming), he still blushed at the thought of sleeping with someone so he’ll make sure to make it more uncomfortable for them. Meanwhile, Jongin tried to sleep despite being disturbed also with the thunder when he can still feel Kyungsoo jumping at the sound. Compare to him, the cat hybrid has his ears flattened and is now shaking so Jongin decided to grab his arm and hugged him close, whispering soothing words to calm him down just like what he did when they first met. 

And just like the how the wind and the thunder rages the whole night, so does their feelings. How Jongin suddenly feels like it’s a natural thing or more like an obligation to protect him and how his body perfectly fits Kyungsoo’s body; how Kyungsoo can find the peace and security that he longed for in the body of the so called ruthless assassin. 


	3. Chapter 3

As Jongin’s eyes fluttered open and the cat hybrid’s sleeping face came into view, tired eyes slowly wandering from his bed hair, soft eyebrows, cute nose, puffy cheeks, and plump lips that is shaped like a heart. There was something in him that sets, as if he was looking at something ethereal; he wants to keep him but at the same time fears that he might break something fragile. His thoughts were interrupted by a beep under his pillow, he opened to see a new mission for him. He would shrug back then, seeing the usual message but now he’s with Kyungsoo, his head on the tiger’s chest, he feels nothing but dread. He was about to get up when he noticed his hands tightly holding his shirt; afraid to let go but Jongin reluctantly peels away and went to bathroom to prepare himself. 

Kyungsoo woke up on an empty bed and an empty feeling. He can’t deny how his heart fluttered when Jongin joined him last night and was expecting waking up in his arms but he guesses that the tiger only did that so he wouldn’t be disturbed. He wanted to stay more in his bed, sniffing the lingering scent of Jongin but he noticed a big stack of money in the nightstand with a note 

_ “Feel free to buy the things you needed, I bought a phone with my number inside. In case something happened call me. I already cooked breakfast and will be back in a bit so wait for me ☺”  _

Maybe that smiley also put a smile on his face. Kyungsoo got up and almost hopped, his tail swish swashed and ears perked up. Since the penthouse is almost cleaned, he searched for a paper and pen to list down the things he’ll buy. First would be food supplies for them, then clothes so he wouldn’t borrow from Jongin, maybe his own shampoo and body wash because the one Jongin used is a strong one and it sometimes makes his nose scrunch, hmm what else? Oh a thank you gift. Although it’s technically Jongin’s money, he wanted to buy something for him. He proceeds to get out and went to the elevator. It’s the first time he went outside the house at some point, he’s still scared that those bad guys will follow him but he needs to be brave and buy a gift for Jongin. 

If anyone would see him, Kyungsoo looks like a lost cat although he knows the way because the malls are near to his location. He breathed a sigh of relief as he arrived at the entrance and his feet never stopped walking; entering from one store to another. He actually enjoyed exploring and his eyes kept sparkling with all those items. As he stopped in front of an art store, he got another idea. After buying what he needed, he went to buy medical supplies like band aids and bandages. It’s past lunch when he decided to go home bringing all the things he bought, he’s actually struggling with four big plastic bags so he first put his things down in a table in food court. He actually wants to call Jongin but he didn’t want to bother him and that he wanted to surprise him with his gift, he was kind of anxious though because what if he didn’t like them? While thinking, someone tapped his shoulder. 

“Kyungsoo?” He got tensed and slowly looked back to see a tall man with pretty features, he squints his eyes because he looked familiar until he finally knew who it is. 

“Hun?” he asked with wide eyes. He didn’t expect to see him at this place, he looked clean, decent and not all bones compared to what he looked when they eat together in the streets. 

“It is you! oh my God you’re safe I thought something happened to you” Sehun hugged him and Kyungsoo tried to fight back his tears because amidst all the changes that he needed to adapt into, there was someone he considered familiar and he’s happy that his friend looked healthy and happy with his glowing cheeks, the last time they were together was months ago before they decided to go separate ways since Sehun said he wanted to find his brother. 

They decided to stay at one table in the mean time to catch up. “You look okay and more adorable than the last time” Sehun told him and he can’t help but get shy with the compliment. “Where are you staying right now?” he asked him again so Kyungsoo decided to tell him the whole story because he trust him enough. 

“I didn’t know that happened, I should have let you come with me to find my brother” 

“No it’s fine, besides I’m safe for now since I’m staying with the person that saved me” he can’t help but feel giddy when he thinks of Jongin and especially on what happened last night. Sehun knew that look so he asked if he could meet him.

“Oh uhm I don’t know; I think he doesn’t want to know his identity” he whispered, fiddling the plastic handle.

“What do you mean? Are you sure you’re safe with this man?” he asked Kyungsoo. “Yes! it’s just that…can I ask him first? If you could visit?” he didn’t want to hide him from his friend but knowing his job, Jongin might be in danger.

“Okay then, I’ll leave you with my number so you can now call me, I’m just a few blocks away from here so let’s meet often” Sehun smiled at him and hugged him before they part ways. Kyungsoo went home with a smile (and maybe a few sweat and pants because all those bags are heavy). The moment he opened the door, he immediately let go of his groceries when he found out Jongin lying on the floor, clutching his side and a puddle of blood all over him. 

“Jongin!” he walked near and was about to touch him when Jongin swat his hand away with a growl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter uwu as I said, this fic is not yet finished so if you have any suggested fluff scenes that you wanted to add in the last part feel free to comment them 😊😊


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of blood 
> 
> I think this fic might have more than 5 chapters oof but anyways enjoy reading!

Still in a state of shock, Jongin tried to stand to walk inside the room and slammed the door. He can’t believe it as tears started run down his face and with trembling legs, he tried to collect the bags that fell even though his sight is blurry as he kept sniffing, trying not to sob. He also grabbed the rag to wipe the blood on the floor. It’s silly really, how he badly wants to check on Jongin but his body won’t take step near him, having flashback of what he looked, that deadly gaze, fangs, and growl.

Maybe Jongin is right. He is a dangerous man. 

Minutes after, he heard a gunshot inside the room where Jongin locked himself to. His ear flattened and his tail wrapped around his waist, its ends are being held by his tiny hands. He closed his eyes and opened it when he heard the door opened, revealing Jongin looking weak and about to pass out. He’s still afraid and hesitant but Kyungsoo immediately catches the injured tiger in his arms. He felt cold and his blood is still flowing making another mess which made Kyungsoo panic and made him lie in the couch, rummaged through his groceries to find the bandages. Fortunately, the cut is not deep and did not need any stitches and as he finished putting the bandage, that’s where he remembered his supposed gift for him. Maybe he should try it now. 

When Jongin woke up, he felt something moving and he saw Kyungsoo holding a coloring pen?, concentrated on writing something on the part where bandage is applied. He tried not to move too much because Kyungsoo did not realize yet that he’s awake. 

He looked at him being relaxed yet focused, he smiles and pout from time to time but when his hand pressed a bit harder on his injury, he can’t help but winced making him jump by surprise and immediately backing away. 

“Kyungsoo” he called him but the cat hybrid did not even look at him making his heart clenched because he must have been afraid of him now, he remembers how scary might have looked earlier and almost pushed him away. 

“Kyungsoo I’m sorry, there’s an enemy so I had to make you safe, I had no intention to hurt you I promise” he began to explain but Kyungsoo did not respond and he thought that maybe this is where it ends. He’ll leave and maybe find something safe. However, when he looked again, he saw Kyungsoo getting teary eyed, lips quivering and finally and rushing towards him to be enveloped in a hug, he didn’t mind the slight pain because there’s nothing that hurt more right now than having Kyungsoo crying on his chest. 

“I was so scared I thought you might die! I wanted to run but-but all the blood and the gunshot and you’re cold I just, I don’t want to lose you” At some point Jongin understood despite his voice getting muffled together with his sobs. He wanted to say sorry but aside from that, he felt…joy. He’s happy that someone is here, hugging him, someone who’s afraid that he might die. He hugged him back and caress his soft hair, it smelled like him but maybe better. He brought his hand to wipe Kyungsoo’s tears and even after that, it stayed as they look at each other. 

“You won’t lose me, I’ll always be here” he said and Kyungsoo nodded but still pouting. He looked at his bandage and noticed something, is that?

“What is this?” it’s full of color and it’s weird “You don’t know what rainbow looks like?” he asked him innocently. 

“No, I mean, did you drew this?” Kyungsoo nodded and finally showed him a smile as if he’s proud of what he did

“It’s uhm actually my gift? I got you cute bandaids and I’m willing to draw on your bandages make it colorful so that if you see them, it’ll be less painful” he looked at Kyungsoo’s work to see colorful images like hearts, cats, and rainbows that made him smile and yes he did felt better seeing them. 

“Thank you I guess I won’t mind being hurt anymore” 

“but it doesn’t mean you’ll be reckless just like earlier! You need to be safe”

“nah it’s okay I have a cute cat nurse to take care of me” he smirked and he enjoys seeing the blush that blooms on Kyungsoo’s face. 

During that night, as they sat on the table, Jongin talked about what really happened that day and made sure that it won’t happen again. Kyungsoo wanted to tell him if he can do other job aside from what he’s doing right now because it’s dangerous and might endanger his life later on but he didn’t want to sound demanding. At some point he kept thinking whether he himself should find a job. He’s good at cleaning and can also cook so maybe he can work as a janitor, or maybe chef? But chef is too professional it’s not like he graduated or something. 

“Hey Kyungsoo” he looked at jongin and he saw a frown on his face. “What is it?” 

“What are you thinking? You looked distracted” he was about to say nothing until he remembered this morning 

“Oh yeah uhm, actually I met my friend back then at the mall while I’m buying groceries and he wanted to visit. I told him that I’ll ask you first so” he fiddled at his seat because it was Jongin who stopped talking. After a few moments he nodded that surprised Kyungsoo.

“It’s okay, I think it’s nice that you can now meet with your friend, I’ll just go out when that happens” 

“But he wants to meet you too, I promise he won’t find out anything” he even made a promise pose, he smiled at Kyungsoo but he was actually panicking inside because what if his friend does not approve of him? And if he was actually making Kyungsoo lie to his friend, and what if he was told to stay away? 

Should he just…quit to his job? Find something he can actually tell to other people? Ah why is he bothered so much he shouldn’t make this a big deal. 


End file.
